Pokemon:Legends arn't that cool
by LoverBunny
Summary: Pikachu is fighting Giratina but he needs some of his Unova or Sinnoh buddies to help.The fairies and Melloeta is guiding them but will the pokemon succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Legendnaries at stake need helpers!

Chapter 1 Legendaries and Reunions

Arceus was disapointed his creation Giritina had betray him his little kids the water guardians were sad and the other faries wanted to help then said,"We need to get Giritina back!,"Arceus heard their plan and said,"That not why I'm disapointed Giritina turned against me and had put all the dark,dragon and Steel pokemon against me and promiced them to work at the underground and not go there."the Fairies were now the sad ones not even there bubbly personalitys could help them."We can't fight alone They"ll have the strengh of a lot of pokemon 36 of us."Manaphy was sad."I have an idea!''Jirachi said ''We could get some ordinary pokemon to help us!"The pokemon wern't sure after all Giritinia maybe more powerful than a few they had a few looks...''How about that pikachu with the dumb trainer,''Shaymin selected Everyone agreed and went to were pikachu humans extinct by all the bad teams but pokemon stay in groups and the wild ones get randomly as with his sinnoh team and Unova team and his traveling partners teams they settled up in sinnoh."We meet again Oshwott,"said a team Dawn piplup."We had,"said a team ash since they saw Meloetta they were BRF's Best-Rivals-Forever."Stop fighting!"said a Team Iris Excadrill he's and Emolga was bonding Buizel and Exadrill were wagering Dragonite was keeping guard Pikachu was watching the sky. Buneary was stalking him and then she noticed somthing was wrong."Whats wrong Pikachu?You don't look right?"she asked"Nothing I feel empty without Ash he was like a human brother who I just lost"Pikachu felt sorry for him and said,"I feel you,When you left I felt like a part of me was broken,"she now felt he saw a familar was Victini his last Faries legendnay ."Hey Buddie The legendaries need you Giritina and the dark pokemon are taking over and they'll put us as slaves!Thats why we are asking you to help us!"He said Pikachu faced lots of challeges but not like this!"Maybe my friends can help!I can't do it alone!"He said,"Yeah! I love a adventure!"Pachirisu and Buneary then said,"Come on!I'm a model not a fighter!"Emolga said,"No thanks I will dirty my fur and wings."Meloetta was there too."Hi guys"she said,Piplup and Oshwott brightened up they both thought,"If I battle a legendary Melloetta would finally like me!," "I'm in!"The two water types said."Well I guess I could go after all where's Scraggy," said he forgot Scraggy is a dark type!How dumb is he!He can't fight his friend!"I supposed I'll fight just to keep an eye on you guys."Snivy said. Buneary and Emolga didn't want oshwott or pikachu to get hurt Buneary can"t let Pikachu die and Emolga has to flirt with sombody."I'll go too."They came too."We need to go to another reigion the Eon reigion!"said Victini all the other faries came."Maybe I can transport you there,"Mew said Togekiss and Exadrill and Tepig came for the guys left and said their byes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay guys we're here,"Mew stated

"Wow,The Eon Reigion is a beautiful place,why would Giritina wanna start ruling here,"Pikachu asked.

"Well,I'm not sure but Arceus said there will be somebody helping us,"Mew replied

"Hello,I'm Tepig,"a Tepig exclaimed with a pink bow on her neck.

"Hi,I'm Pikachu and these our my team mates,"Pikachu said showing all the pokemon who came along,

"Yikes!You must be a powerful team getting ready to strike anybody by now!"Tepig sweatdropped.

"Some of these guys are friends!"Pikachu corrected

"Kay,are you travelers?"Tepig asked

"Why do you need to know,"Piplup asked

"I was going to offer you shelter,"Tepig said

"Oh,carry on then,"Piplup said

"Yes,we do need shelter,"Pikachu said

"While I have a hotel to offer,sure my trainer didn't hope for that but she died when we were young,and didn't get enough training so we decided to make a buisness,"Tepig explained.

"Okay,where is the shelter I need to find a new dress here,"Buneary complained.

"Kay!Follow me,"Tepig the pocket monsters did,they went into Elecsurge town.

They went in a beautiful place with flowers at the edges of the ceiling,A golden a Lopunny receptionist.

"Yes,I know,please hold,Candy I'm at work,please hold,Mrs.K I promise we will fix the toilet problem please hold,"you would here her say.

"Hey Lopunny,can you make these guest a room,"Tepig asked

"Anything for you,"Lopunny a slip.

"Thanks,"Pikachu pokemon went to the elevator.

"Hello I'm Slyveon what floor?"she asked

"5th floor please,"Snivy said looking at the slip.

The legandnaries were in hiding this whole time with their invisible abilities.

**Meanwhile...**

"Mew had you find any clues?"A shiny creature asked

"No,But trust me we will I know we will,"Mew said


End file.
